Phantom Blood
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: Liz Phantom runs away when she realizes she was kidnapped at birth. Now she's on a mission to find her real family, but ending up with a bunch of vampires wasn't what she had in mind.
1. Dinner With Edward

Danny's POV

I floated silently over the town, thinking the day over. It had been pretty much the same as all my other birthdays, except that this was my first birthday with my powers.  
It was the same as always. This year Sam, since I know about her richness now, got me a laptop, Tucker got me a couple games, Mom gave me money, Dad gave me ghost hunting gear which will probably come in use now, and Jazz gave me more money.  
The only weird part is that Mom and Dad are always sad on my birthdays, and I mean like crying sad. It's like they're always on the verge of tears. I know it's not the whole my-little-baby's-growing-up thing because they NEVER get like that with Jazz, okay Mom cried when she started high school but that's beside the point.  
I sighed. There are some things that just don't make sense. I turned around and flew back to my street. I phased into my bedroom and changed back into Danny Fenton.  
I was just in time because Mom knocked on my door. "Danny? Can I come in?" her voice was really soft, just like it'd been all day.  
"Sure Mom," I called and she walked in. She motioned for me to sit down and I did obediently.  
"Danny," her voice was even softer now. "I have something to tell you. Your father doesn't think I should tell you this, but I think you have the right to know."  
Okay, this was getting really weird. What in the world was she talking about? It sounded like she was about to tell me a big secret.  
She took a deep breath. "I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it flat out. Danny, you are an identical twin. Your sister disappeared from the hospital. The nurse took the two of you away to take the measurements and Victoria, your sister, never came back. The nurse didn't even take the measurements. It's like Victoria Elizabeth Fenton never existed."  
Whoa, that's the only word that came to mind. I had one of those weird long-lost sister things going on and I didn't even know. Maybe this is why everyone says I'm clueless too bad that I was stupid enough to say it.  
"Whoa," My eyes were probably pretty big and I was also most likely paler than usual. My mom kept looking at me as if she was waiting for more.  
"I have a sister?" I looked away, trying to digest the information. Mom nodded and a tear slid down her cheek.  
"I thought you should know," she said softly and left me alone. I watched her walk out slowly, still trying to think of what she had just said. It was only then that I noticed she was wearing street clothes. Maybe I am clueless.

Bella's POV

I was holding onto my seat hard. I'll never get used to Edward's driving. He was taking me to a karaoke restaurant in the middle of Forks. He parked in the parking lot and we walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand.  
When we walked in, I noticed it was one of those places with dimmed lights and a small stage in the corner. The girl at the front counter had one of those really revealing shirts on with a name tag that said her name was Heather. She also had a really fake smile plastered on her face.  
"Hi. Welcome to Karaoke Jams, table for two?"  
Edward nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, thanks. Can we have a booth?"  
"Of course you can." Heather said. "Just follow me." She stumbled a little bit over the words. I was used to it. Edward frequently dazzled people.  
I've been out to dinner with Edward a few times now and the routine was getting pretty familiar.  
We always went to a pretty low light place; we'd always get a booth to get out of the light. This place had a few windows but they were blocked by curtains and that was the way we needed it.  
We slid into the same side of the booth and Heather gave us a slightly confused look then handed us a couple menus.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." she said with that fake smile and walked away.  
I looked through it and finally decided on a salad. As always, Edward would just get a water and give it to me. Oh course, being a vampire and all, he couldn't have mortal food, or that's what Alice called it anyway.  
"Okay, we have a special deal tonight," said the voice over the intercom, sounded kind of like Heather, "It's a karaoke contest. Whoever wins gets a free meal!"  
I looked around and noticed that a girl stood up. I didn't recognize her and that was what got me, in a small town like Forks everybody knows everybody.  
A few other people went up there. To be honest, the two that did go up there weren't all that good. Okay, they were bad. Edward was cringing. Maybe it isn't always that good to have super-sonic vampire hearing.  
The girl walked up to the stage and talked to the DJ for a minute. The DJ nodded and she walked up on the stage.  
"Hey. I'm Liz." This was weird I looked at Edward but he gave no indication that he had read her mind.  
The girl continued. "I know this sounds really cliché. But I am looking for my family. I grew up with this man my whole life and when I discovered not to long ago that he kidnapped me. I ran away. So if any of you are my family. I just wanted to let you know I'm right here."  
The music started and I recognized the song as "Right Here" by Miley Cyrus.

_I'll be right here where you need me_

Anytime you just need believed in and I'll be right here

If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand.  
I'll be right here.

All you have to do is call my name.  
No matter how I've run so far away.  
As me once  
and I'll come. I'll come running.

And when I can't be with you, dream me near.  
Give me all your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes; look inside

I'm right here.

Isn't it great, that you know that?  
I'm ready to go where ever you're at.  
Anywhere

I'll be there.

All you have to do is call my name.  
No matter how I've run so far away.  
Ask me once and I'll come. I'll come runnin.  
And when I can't be with you dream me near.  
Give me all your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside.  
I'm right here.

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry.  
You know that I'm gonna be.  
RIGHT HERE!

Ask me once and I'll come.  
I'll come runnin.  
And when I can't be with you  
dream me near.  
Give me all your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside.  
I'm right here.  
Oh, yeah, yeah.  
I'm right here.

I sat there stunned. She was great. No more than great, wonderful was probably a closer word.  
I wasn't the only one that thought so. The little restaurant was so loud with all the applause it took a full ten minutes to calm down.  
I looked at Edward again to see what he thought about her singing, but he had this really weird look on his face.  
He was twitching again. "Edward?" I said softly. He looked at me as if he had to focus his vision for a few seconds.  
"What is it?" I asked softly.  
He looked at me some more as if he couldn't tell what I'd just said.  
"It's her blood," he said at last. "There's something weird about her blood."  
Seeing my confused expression, he explained it to me. "It smells different than a normal mortal's; it's lot sweeter, but tangy at the same time. It's just more," here he stopped and tried to find the right word, "outstanding. It's just easier to pick out."  
I thought about that for a minute. She wasn't a blood singer. He said my blood smelled delicious, not like he'd described her blood.  
I looked around, but she was no where to be seen. Maybe she was ordering her food.


	2. A Mission and Stitches

Danny's POV

Ever since I learned about Victoria, or Vicki as I'd started to call her in my mind (what is it with my family and shortened names?), I haven't gotten any sleep at all. 

I guess I got a hero point of view when I got my powers. I just have to help people or I feel really bad about it. 

I hadn't told Sam or Tuck yet. It was kind of easy since they both left on vacation a couple days after my birthday. 

I was finally fifteen. I'd look forward to this for weeks and my mom picked that day to drop the bomb. 

I've made a decision. I'm going to go find her at any cost. No matter what. I'll find her. She's my sister. 

Liz's POV

I walked through the forest in Forks, Washington. I finally got a stroke of luck and won free food for a week. Bet those people didn't expect I was homeless. 

Yeah, homeless. The word was still weird to me. All my life I'd been living a lie. Vlad had said my mom died when I was little and he didn't like to look at pictures of her now because it was too painful. Yep, Vlad Masters was my so-called dad. 

I heard a noise somewhere behind me. Who would be out here with the rain anyway? I took a quick detour off the path. Didn't want someone to find me here. I ducked behind a tree and changed quickly whispering my slogan, "It's Phantom time." 

Yeah, I'm a half ghost. I still didn't have that good control over my powers since I've only had them for a few months. Especially if I was nervous, I would suddenly shoot a beam of blue ectoplasm or part of me would go intangible. That was how Vlad found out. I was sneaking around, trying to get back in the Ghost Zone through his lab to find some ghosts to practice on. He'd been talking to a hologram again and when it fizzled out he turned around and practically yelled my name. 

I was so surprised that I'd suddenly changed into Liz Phantom. 

He'd said it under his breath so I didn't hear it but I did. He'd said, "I knew kidnapping you would go right someday. You're just the weapon I need against your brother."

I'd run back into my room. Grabbed my stuff and flew away, I wasn't staying with the person who'd kidnapped me. I guess he wasn't expecting me to run, because I was half way across the country before he came after me. 

He almost caught up with me back in Montana, but he must've got fed up with Danny Phantom who he'd constantly said was bad for his business, and became Mayor of Amity Park, where he lived now, and tried to make stuff bad for Phantom. Huh, Liz Phantom, Danny Phantom? I didn't get to follow through with that thought because all of a sudden a big wolf thing was in front of me. It wasn't even the size of a wolf. The thing was three-times my size. I admit to being small for my age, but that was just ridiculous. I screamed. Only thing that came to mind. The wolf thing bit me on the arm before I had a chance to go intangible. Cradling the arm, I flew away. The blood loss must've gotten to me because I finally gave out at the side of the road. I held my Phantom form for a few minutes, but finally gave up and changed back into Liz the human. I wouldn't go by Masters anymore. It wasn't right. He wasn't my dad. 

Charlie's POV

I was driving down the road on my way home from work. I thought again about Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend, I mean fiancé. 

He'd hurt her a lot. He came back and now she's engaged to him. There really wasn't much I could do about it. She was really happy with him and they were a good family. I completely lost my train of thought when I saw a limp form by the road. 

I slammed the brakes and got out of the car. I saw that the form was a girl about the age of fifteen. She had raven black hair. I couldn't see her eyes since they were closed. She also had a big bite on her left forearm. 

I rolled her over slowly and she moaned. Good, she was alive. She was painfully thin, as if she hadn't eaten in days. 

I made a split second decision and picked her up and put her in the backseat of my cruiser. 

Then I noticed I was miles from the hospital. I was five minutes from the Cullen house. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle. 

Carlisle: Hello?

Me: Hi. Dr. Cullen? This is Charlie, Bella's father. I found a girl on the side of the road. She's closer to your house and her pulse is really light. It's just a bite on her forearm but she looks like she hasn't eaten in a long time. The blood lose could kill her. She needs help. Can I bring her to your place?

The line was silent for a minute and I was afraid I might've lost him. 

Carlisle: Yeah. Bring her here. Alice, could you get my kit? Edward, I might need your help. 

The line went out then and I got behind the seat of my cruiser. I put my flashers on and sped my way to the Cullen house. 

Bella's POV

Carlisle started ordering people around. Alice went to get medical supplies. Jasper was going to go for a "walk" because of the blood, and Edward was going to help if it was needed. 

I heard the sirens of the police cruiser and I knew Charlie was here. He got out of the car and opened the backseat. My breath caught in my throat when I noticed the girl form the restaurant, the one who'd been a really good singer. 

I grabbed Edward by the forearm. "It's the girl with the weird blood," I hissed. "Tell Carlisle."

His eyes traveled out the window to the cruiser and he walked into the kitchen to tell Carlisle about the girl's blood. I stayed in the living room. I never had liked the sight of blood. I guess I would have to get used to it since I was going to become a vampire three weeks after my wedding. 

Edward's POV

I walked into the kitchen and told Carlisle about the girl's blood. He nodded and Charlie walked into the kitchen carrying the girl. He was right. It didn't look like she had eaten. Her hair was messy too. There were holes in her clothes and they smelled like she hadn't changed in a few days. Since she was looking for her family, she was probably homeless. 

Charlie lay her down and Carlisle examined the bite. I recognized it instantly. It was a werewolf bite. No doubt in my mind. They were unstable. Her blood must've been too much for it. 

"This is deep," Carlisle muttered. "But the muscle isn't punctured. The blood lose is what's hurting her. Silly girl starved herself to get skinny."

He took out some gel and rubbed it gently on her wound and mopped up her blood with a towel. 

He was done in a few minutes. The wound was now stitched up. All she needed now was rest and food. Carlisle must've thought the same. I didn't have to bother reading Charlie's thoughts. 

"Thanks Chief Swann. I'll call you when she's recovered. Thanks for bringing her. It's up to her now."

Charlie nodded and walked out and into the living room where he talked to Bella for a minute than got back in his car and drove off. 

3 hours later

Liz's POV

There was a searing pain in my arm. I moaned and opened my electric blue eyes a crack. To bad, they opened all the way when I didn't recognize where I was. To tell the truth, it looked a little like Vlad's kitchen with all the nice appliances. It was also perfect, like no one's ever eaten in here or even used it for that matter. 

"Where am I!" I yelled, okay probably not the best idea but I was in shock. 

A nice looking twenty-something guy walked into the room. At least he's not Vlad. 

I sat up and tried to back up. "Who're you?" I asked, trying to put force in my voice but it came out in a whimper. 

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor. You're going to be okay." I let his words sink in. 

"You didn't answer my question. You just told me your name and your job. That's not what makes a person. Who are you?"

He widened his eyes, but I couldn't tell if it was in amazement or amusement. 

To humor me, he started over. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I stitched your arm up a few hours ago. You're in the kitchen of my house because it was closer to where you were found. Why were you in the ditch anyway?"

I looked at him and decided that he deserved to know. He'd just helped me after all. "I was taking a hike when I ran into this big wolf thing. It bit me but I got away. I climbed a tree. When it left, I tried to walk back to the road but I must've passed out in the ditch."

The story was close enough to the truth. I couldn't tell him about me being part ghost. I hope he didn't notice the very slight green tint in my blood. Okay he probably did. I hope he doesn't ask about that. 

"Do you want something to eat?" I nodded, because now that he mentioned it, I was feeling lightheaded. 

He handed me a chocolate shake from McDonalds. Not something that would've been made in the kitchen, but a McDonalds chocolate shake. Good thing I liked them. I was really hungry. The food I'd gotten from Karaoke Jams hadn't fixed me that good. After all, I'd barely eaten for about ten days. I was still starving. 

I sucked the shake down pretty fast that Carlisle was smothering laughs by the time I was done. 

I sighed and sat the cup down beside me and looked at him. I was still hungry. 

"Care to explain why you had green blood?" Oh no, Oh heck. NO No No. That was my hugest secret! I can't tell him I'm half ghost! 

I thought for a second. "That's a weird thing about me. Been like that for as long as I can remember." I really hoped he'd bought that. He must've because he walked out, leaving me alone in that perfect kitchen again. 

Edward's POV

I sat on the piano bench paying close attention to the conversation going on in the next room. I had a tough time not busting out laughing when she demanded to know where she was. I concentrated on reading her thoughts again. What I heard surprised me.

"Oh No, Oh heck. NO No No. That's my biggest secret. I can't tell him I'm half ghost."

Half ghost? Well, maybe they could exist if vampires did. I'd have to tell Carlisle about that. 


	3. Vampiric Surprises

Liz's POV

Liz's POV

I don't remember dozing off, but I must've since I woke up on the kitchen floor again. I moaned and looked at my arm. It was large and crescent moon shaped. I reached tentatively toward it and found that it was a few degrees cooler than my normal skin, which is pretty cool to begin with since I'm basically half dead.

I wonder what that thing was. It looked kind of like a living version of Wulf. Oh well, I'll just have to figure it out later.

I stood up slowly, stretching the cramped muscles. I turned toward the door and walked toward it. I opened the door to find two teenage girls, just a few years older than me, talking on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, trying to use my raw vocal cords.

The one with brunette hair looked toward me with surprise. The other one didn't turn around, but she was the one to answer me.

"It's about time you woke up."

This seemed like a good enough start.

"How long have I been out?"

"About eight hours since you last woke up."

"Eight hours!" I exclaimed.

The brunette one spoke up. "Who are you?" she asked. "I saw you at Karaoke Jams the other night."

I nodded. "It's Liz,"

"Liz…?"

"It's just Liz. I don't know my parents."

She smiled tentatively. "I'm Bella."

The other introduced herself as Alice.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"We're writing the guest list for my wedding." That was Bella.

"Need any help?" That was my oh-so-helpful hero-spirit talking.

They said they could use an extra hand. So, I set looking through the lists and organizing them to some extent. It was then that a name caught my attention; it was Maddie Fenton.

That was that lady who Vlad was basically obsessed with. Apparently, the story was that his "bumbling buffoon" of a best friend caused an accident in the college lab where the three worked together. The accident had sent Vlad to the hospital and given him his ghost powers. While he was in the hospital, the best friend had married Maddie. Now Vlad was out to kill the best friend; I think his name is Jack.

"How do you know Maddie?" I asked a little surprised.

Bella looked at me. "She's my aunt on my mom's side."

"Vlad's obsessed with her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Vlad Masters," I answered. I couldn't help it. I kind of poured my whole life story out to them, even the half ghost part the boarding schools, the accident, never getting to practice since I was never confronted with ghosts at boarding schools, the whole deal and I mean everything. Oops.

When I was finished, I couldn't believe what had just happened. Then all of a sudden Alice spoke up.

"Jasper! Why'd you do that?"

I turned around and saw a handsome teen about Alice's age.

I looked at him, boring him with my eyes. I've always been able to tell someone's strengths and weaknesses. That ability was sharpened when I got my powers. What I found surprised me.

This guy was a vampire. Lately, I've become accustomed to ghosts, but vampires. I shrugged it off. They could exist if the wanted to. He also had a way with people's emotions, and in a slightly supernatural way.

"You're vampires." I didn't say it as a question; it was a statement. What I wasn't prepared for was their reaction.

"And you're a half ghost. We've known before now."


	4. A Realization

Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. I am so sorry that I forgot to put them in the last chapter! **

Liz's POV

I've been here for about two weeks now. I've become pretty good friends with the Cullens and future Cullen. Edward and Bella have taken the liberty of showing me around Forks, even if it did take less than two hours. I'm officially Alice's new shopping partner. I've never really been comfortable with people buying me a lot, but I do like to try stuff on, and it's a welcome thing to get rid of those old clothes.

And get this, Bella's asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding! She doesn't even know me that well. She's an awesome person to be around and I can see why Edward likes her so much. Speaking of the wedding, Maddie's going to come along with her husband and two kids. Truly, I'm glad Bella or Edward don't know Vlad; if he was coming, I'd be long gone by now.

The wedding's in two weeks and Bella's been getting really anxious. I've tried to help her, but my only idea is to distract her. So this is one of our conversations. This also took place at her house.

"Hey Bella," I walked through the door with Alice right behind me with the yellow 911 Turbo parked outside. We were going to Seattle on a decidedly rainy slash cloudy day to look for a dress for Bella.

Okay, she was the one trying to distract. I just helped. Apparently, I'm a pretty interesting topic.

"Why are you so pale?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with being a half-ghost. I usually get a lot of sun but it never sinks in."

She nodded. By that time, Alice had us both out the door and into her car. That girl can do some serious thinks without anybody noticing. She's awesome.

It's when we were coming back to the Cullens' when things got weird, and for me, that's a normal thing.

We had to stop to get gas and I was getting a drink out of the almost deserted stop-market thing/ store.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" I knew that voice. I jumped around and he was standing right there. White haired, suit-wearing, fruit loop in all his glory. I glared at him and walked toward the bathroom.

I ducked into a decidedly dirty stall and went into action.

"It's Phantom Time!" I yelled and a neon-white ring appeared around my waist and traveled over my body leaving me Liz Phantom. I love the feel of that, but it wasn't time to think about that.

I phased through the wall that led outside and faced another ghost, Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a. Vlad Masters.

I was still invisible when I shot a neon green ecto-beam at him. I made myself visible then.

"I told you to stay out of my life Fruit Loop."

"And you're going to be the perfect weapon. Looks like we both can't get our way." He shot a warning beam right over my head. "So it'll have to be mine."

It all happened in a flash then. Before I knew it Alice had him pinned on the ground. Whoa.

"Were bothering my friend?"

He stayed silent. He knew he was outmatched by her vampire-ness.

"Keep looking over your shoulder Elizabeth." He said then phased away.

I stared at him for a second; well, I stared at the ground for a second.

"Was that Masters?"

I nodded. I knew he was watching me now. I had to be on my guard.

"Let's get out of here."

Not to long after that, we were super-speeding our way down the highway. I was being silent for what was probably the first time in my life.

Bella gave me a concerned look, but didn't say anything. It was probably the best thing. I was shocked that he was still following me. I thought I'd given him the slip.


	5. Jacob

All you guys who have given me reviews, ya'll are awesome, except for the one person who decided to remain anonymous

**All you guys who have given me reviews, ya'll are awesome, except for the one person who decided to remain anonymous. They impersonated Danny Fenton and said my story is just weird. I have just one sentence for them: "You are a re-re!" That's all I have to say about that. On with the story! **

**Also, I really don't know how the indention process works, but I'm going to say that it happens when the werewolf harms one. **

**Danny's POV**

I sat at my computer, glaring at it. I haven't been able to find anything that could possibly link me to Vicki. To make matters worse, Vlad's been acting weird, for Vlad anyway. So to say, he hasn't "paid me a visit", lately.

We're going to a wedding in Washington pretty soon. We live in Illinois and we're driving! I groaned when my ghost sense went off and turned into Danny Phantom to find out what annoyance it was this time.

**Liz's POV**

If you've been keeping up with my story, Vlad attacked me yesterday. I've got this type of feeling when I hear the name Fenton. Like it belongs to me somehow, I really don't know why, it just sounds like it would.

I'm walking home from Bella's right now. The quickest way would be to fly, but I haven't gotten much of a chance to see the town so that was what I was doing. Luckily for me, it wasn't raining.

I wasn't looking where I was going when… WHAM! I walked right into someone.

I looked at him. He was pretty tall and African American. "Sorry 'bout that," I said, quickly apologizing. I looked at him for a second. He seemed familiar, and then it hit me. This guy was a werewolf! I wasn't one hundred percent sure but I think he's the one that bit me too. He was staring at me with this longing look of devotion.

"Um… hi," I said. I might as well try to start a conversation.

It took him a second to realize I'd spoken. "Hey, I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake."

"Name's Liz," I said.

The clouds were starting to darken and it was sprinkling.

"Do you need a ride?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

He motioned toward a Rabbit and I got in the passenger seat. At least it was warm in here.

"Where do you live?"

"I live with the Cullens." I swear, right then he tensed up a little but relaxed. It was so quick I questioned if I had even seen it.

He nodded.

Half an hour later we had just pulled up in front of the Cullen house.

I reached for the handle. "Don't get out of the car yet."

I looked at him, a little startled. I was about to rebuke since I don't like any one ordering me around in any way, but all of a sudden his lips were on mine. It was a soft, love filled kiss. It may have been short but it did enough to completely freak me out. I don't know why but I really liked Jake. I was completely confused. I looked at him for a minute then got out of the car. Right before I opened the front door I turned around and he was still watching me. I tried to send out how I was feeling through my eyes. I don't know if he got the message or not because he turned the Rabbit around and drove away.

I opened the door and nearly collided with Rosalie, and I think that was murder in her golden eyes.

"Do you know what you just did?" she asked with venom in her voice.

I nodded my head, still a little dazed.

I don't know why but suddenly her eyes got kind of soft.

She laid a hand on my shoulder and looked straight at me. "Don't get into anything you can't get out of." I looked at her for a second.

"That's your thorn," I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what you're talking about," I said, my voice still soft for some reason. "It's happened to you. You're Rose; that's your thorn."

She looked at me. "Has anyone ever told you, you're too young to be so wise?"

I nodded, a smile slowly spreading on my face. "I've heard it once or twice."


	6. Location Troubles

Okay, I am sorry about the long wait for an update but I had major writer's block and I read Breaking Dawn… meaning I will hav

**Okay, I am sorry about the long wait for an update but I had major writer's block and I read Breaking Dawn… meaning I will have to make a couple alterations in my story plan… stuff I haven't already written anyway. **

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and whoever gave me that bad review – Just shut up. I don't care if you think it's good or bad. I write because I like too. And be a man/woman!! Make your review under your real penname! **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. **

**xxxGothic Angelxxx**

**Dragongal333**

**Yin7**

**December's Morose **

**Hordak's Pupil**

**Tibby7**

**MyFruitLoop**

**Gaaras vamp queen**

**Yumi2482**

**Chapter Six**

Clockwork floated in front of the viewer, watching the fifteen year old girl. Her life was so off track that it almost scared him, almost. She wasn't meant to be there. She was meant to have lived with her family and stayed with her brother. He shook his head. He couldn't do anything to change her situation until she actually met her brother. He just questioned whether she would want to leave the first place where she actually felt accepted.

"Hang on Victoria," he said and canceled the viewer session.

**Liz's POV**

I was flying, trying to figure my whole life out. The wind blew the hair around my face and the slight drizzle felt good. I'm going to make a list about the things, since I didn't know which one to start with.

The whole mistaken identity thing, can I really find my family or am I stuck as a loner for the rest of my life?

These ghost powers, always a big question in my life since I had absolutely no idea when I would get new ones.

And last and most confusing, Jake. First, he claws me up in the woods. Second, He seems nice and gives me a ride. Third, the guys a werewolf! Oh and he _kissed_ me!

So yeah, my life's pretty confusing right now. I really like Jake, but I would have to leave one day to find my family. Being half-ghost, well, it was just plain confusing.

The slight wind felt good and helped clear my thoughts as I headed toward La Push, the local reservation. Since Jake looked Indian, I figured he might be there somewhere.

I landed softly, not making a sound as my feet connected with the good ol' terra firma. I looked down at myself and decided to change, since my ghostliness would probably freak someone out.

Slowly, two neon white rings passed over my body. Changing my sleeveless belly-button tank top and jeans into a blue and black sweater and different jeans, picked out and bought by Alice. I was never very good in the fashion department, but I had to admit that the new outfit looked pretty good on me. I was gonna keep it and maybe make my whole wardrobe these colors.

I walked through the woods and came up behind a row of houses. I looked at the line between cut grass and woods and tried to decide whether this was the right place to start.

"Hey, who are you?" I spun around, gasping. I usually hear it when people come up behind me thanks to my ghost-enhanced senses.

I stood in front of a teenager, about my age, but younger than Jake. He was tall and lanky and had a determined expression on his face.

"Hey, I'm Liz."

He studied me for a second. "Paul," he said shortly.

That was a start.

I was about to say something else, like ask if I could find Jake here, when he cleared the short distance between us in one step. He was right in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Okay now, that surprised me. I don't get told that very often. I looked back at him, about to say something, when I noticed a look of devotion in his eyes; it wasn't that different from Jake's look he'd given me.

"I saw you change."

Just a few words, they stopped the breath in my throat and made me scared. My number one rule was keeping the secret. The only reason the Cullens knew was because Edward could read minds.

Before I could say anything, three more guys and a girl walked into the clearing and they were around me in a second, staring at me.

I turned around and looked at the girl, hoping for some help. She was looking at me weird too, not like she wanted to kiss me, but like I was a long lost best friend.

I knew they were all werewolves.

"Meeting. Emily's. Now." One of the guys said bluntly. Since the stayed in a tight formation around me, I had no choice but to follow.

Emily turned out to be a young woman, maybe early twenties. And, man, could she cook!! I pushed another biscuit into my mouth. When that guy who'd ordered this meeting, Sam, started some conversation.

"What are you?" Nice and blunt.

I turned to Paul and raised an eyebrow. He'd seen me change.

I took a deep breath. He would tell them anyway.

"I need your word that you will not leak this secret to anyone that you wouldn't trust with your life, the life of your family, and the life of everyone you care about."

They nodded.

"Not too long ago, I was in an accident. It fused my DNA with ectoplasm. It made me half-ghost."

They nodded, accepting the information.

"Ectoplasm must be a sort of lure to werewolves," Sam said, he already knew I knew, "or else we wouldn't all be feeling the way we do about you. I know it's not imprinting." I had absolutely no idea what that was, but I didn't say anything.

Jake sat across the table, watching me, not saying a word.

No one said anything.

"Well," I breached the silence. "Can I go now or what?"

They looked at each other. Sam nodded so I got up and walked toward the door. I was about to put my hand on the door knob when Sam spoke.

"If you spill our secret, we spill yours." I nodded, not turning around and walked out the door. I walked into the woods and was preparing to turn into Liz Phantom when someone dropped a hand on my shoulder and spun me around. It was Jake.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

I opened my mouth to say it was okay, that I understood but he cut me off.

"I didn't know about ectoplasm. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

I managed to get a word in this time.

"Jake, don't worry. It's okay. I'm different and I always will be. I understand."

In my head I did anyway. My heart was in turmoil.

I gave him a small smile and changed, sending the familiar cold shiver down my spine and the rings went over my body.

Completely undecided and confused, I floated a little higher, so that I was level with Jake's eyes. I bit the inside of my cheek and threw my arms around his shoulders in a big hug. I'm not the huggi-est person in the world, so it only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

I pulled away, smiled at him, and flew away, my tears mixing with the rain as it fell.

Just like that, the first romance of my life was over.

**Danny's POV**

Guess where we are. Idaho, home of the potato and all things mashed. We'd been on the road for a couple days. Spending days cramped in an RV with no place to go ghost was exhausting!

I elbowed Jazz, who was sitting next to me. "When are we getting there?" I asked.

"Sometime tomorrow," she answered.

Well, there you have it, another day of this road trip. Mom behind the wheel, since Dad was a crazy driver, Dad eating snack food after snack food and talking about ghosts, and rammed up next to my sister.

Yep, this was heaven.

That was a joke.

**Okay, that was chapter six. Read and review. R & R!! I want to know if it's any good. **


	7. Dressing Up

Hello readers new and old, and if your middle aged, that's okay too. Anyway, I've been on school break for the past two weeks and that means we go to Michigan. Since none of my immediate family, either 1) has no internet or 2) has no computer, I undergo a couple weeks of non-writing. 

Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

The Anti-Liz

Kittyore9

Maya33Beauty

Yumi2482

delete now

CrescentMidnight2334

starr1095

crazychick6692 

Venus1120

Dannielle-Black **xxPR1NC3S5xx**

**You guys rock!**

**I must apologize for the extremely long wait. I, being the strange person I am, thought I had uploaded this chapter months ago, when I hadn't and had thought no reviews came for it. So, I am so sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight or Love Song. They are owned by Butch Hartman, Stephenie Meyer, and Taylor Swift. **

**Anyway, here's chapter seven. **

**Chapter Seven**

**Liz's POV**

Okay, the one thing I have only done once in my life before is wear a dress. More or less, this is that time. I ran my hands down the ankle-length dress, feeling the smooth silk against my skin. 

"Liz, come _on! _We want to see how you look!" That's Alice; she took us to make the final arrangements for the dresses today. Bella, Alice, Rose, and Esme were waiting outside the changing stall and I was the one who got to be the guinea pig for the changing. Oh joy. 

I took a deep breath and pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out. 

They didn't say anything. At all, ugh, don't you hate it when people do that? You don't know if you're absolutely gorgeous or horrifyingly ugly. 

"Well," I said, trying to break the silence. "What do you think?" 

Esme was the first to break the awkward silence. She came right over to me and hugged me. In my ear she whispered. "You look beautiful Elizabeth. You should definitely dress up more often."

I grinned. It wasn't likely but I would keep that in mind. 

In less than a minute, they'd all rushed into separate changing stalls and come back out to see themselves in the 3D full-length mirror. You know, the ones that always seem to either make you look fat or ugly. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alice squealed. 

I looked at her with mock anger on my face. "You had a vision of this dress didn't you?" I accused. 

She nodded, a little smile on her small pixie-like face. 

I turned to the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes widened. I hardly recognized myself. Alice and Esme were the ones to decide that the colors would be centered on Edward and the ring he'd given Bella. The colors highlighted my electric blue eyes and made my hair look like beautiful gleaming black silk. I smiled to myself. "I love it," I whispered. 

Alice smiled proudly. Rosalie smiled to herself. After finding a small similarity between us, me understanding her just slightly, we'd become closer. Esme hugged me again and Bella looked blissfully happy. 

*insert line break here*

I was in the guest bedroom at the Cullen's, humming a song I really didn't know. I'd only heard it on the radio a couple times, but it was good and I liked it.

_We were both young _

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights _

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

I returned to humming, not knowing the rest of the lyrics. 

"Liz?" I turned around. 

"Oh, hi Edward," I smiled. 

He walked up to me and studied me for a minute, as if he was trying to decide on something. 

"You sing well," he said finally. 

I nodded, not really sure what to do, other than agree. 

It was then that he asked the question that completely knocked me off my feet. 

"Would you like to sing at the wedding?" 

I gaped and look at the bronze teenager standing before me. _Sing? Me? At a wedding?_

I really hadn't ever sang in front of anybody, ever, unless I was desperate for something and it was people I didn't know. 

I chewed my bottom lip in thought. 

"Well," I said slowly. "I guess I could. But I get stage fright sometimes."

He nodded. "Alice said you would be okay."

Of course, Alice and her visions. 

"Well isn't that charming? Almost like brother and sister." I growled. 

"Get out of here Skulker," I said. "You bag of outdated processors." Edward growled and launched himself at the mechanical ghost. Skulker went intangible and the angry vampire flew right through him. 

"It's phantom time," I yelled. The vampires that were currently in the house were behind me in a second, taking fighting stances. 

"You wish, whelp," he replied, mechanically. "I'm going to skin your pelt and put it at the foot of my bed."

I rolled my now glowing green eyes. I'd fought Skulker a few times when I was home from all the foreign boarding schools; he never changed. 

"You know," I said sarcastically. "No matter how many times you say that, it never gets any less gross."

Emmett chuckled behind me. Skulker fired an ecto-blast at us, and the vampires all launched themselves at the now visible ghost. 

He took punches and green ecto-blasts and mechanical parts flew off him. In the last few weeks of staying here, the Cullens had been teaching me how to fight. Subsequently, my ghostly powers had improved also. I could now shoot ice blasts as well, along with create shields and control my intangibility better. 

Taking the last of his power, Skulker phased through the roof. 

I growled. "Every time, every time they get away from me. It makes me wish I could just… capture them sometimes."

"Not for long," I turned to Alice, a question on my face. 

She smiled pixie-like. "Bella's cousins, the Fentons, will be here tomorrow. They're _ghost_ hunters, of all things." 

Alice's POV

I smiled as the look of both horror and fascination overtook the teenage halfa in front of me. Of course, I didn't tell her, something was going to happen. 

________________________________________________________________________

**And there is Chapter Seven. Thanks to all my reviews, and this story is drawing to a close. I am thinking about writing a sequel to Phantom Blood, review if you want me too. I will only do it if I get at least three reviews requesting that I should. **

**Love and ghost hugs,**

**The Phantom**

**I will also take requests for what songs Liz should sing. As long as it's a good love song, it is a wedding after all. **


	8. A Flash in the Light

**Wow. It's been forever since I've updated but I'm working on it! **

**Thanks to my forever helpful and faithful reviewers:**

**SeaGoddess10011**

**peaceout470  
dragonstar07 **

**Linzerj loves Warriors**

**nicoisawsome**

**TVGossipGirlluvs2write**

**Elena Forest**

**starr1095**

**bearsammi2011**

**crazychick6692**

**xxPR1NC3S5xx **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Danny Phantom. **

**Oh, and I was thinking about doing a Bella/Jacob songfic to "Today" by Gary Allen. If you haven't heard it, it's about this guy who loves a girl who's marrying another guy. Very Bella/Jacob to me at least. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Big Day

Liz POV

"Well, someone needs to go welcome them." Edward paused. "I know you're still driving back from Port Angeles and it's out of your way." He paused again. "Everyone else is getting ready."

Finally, Edward sighed and flipped the cell phone shut. From the minute Bella had arrived, the normally peaceful Cullen household had become a madhouse, from Alice pinning up decorations to Emmett arranging the chairs.

Me myself? I was happy that Alice was busy. She'd help me into my dress later, and since the ceremony wasn't for another six hours, I found myself content to sit on the stairway, threading the ribbon through the spokes.

Unfortunately, Jasper had just pulled in the driveway. As he walked through the front door, he was met with a practically begging Edward.

All in all, it took two minutes for Edward to explain the situation, another to convince Jasper to take on the duty, and about two seconds to realize I was expendable and that anyone could do my job, probably quicker.

And so, I was pulled into Emmett's Jeep, strapped in, and on my way to visit the Fentons and welcome them to Washington state.

***

I wasn't entirely sure what exactly I was staring at. Was it a… tank? Maybe it was a metal RV, like the ones for the seventies? Whatever it was, it looked like it would survive one of those disasters that only cockroaches were said to live through.

I was pulled out of my thinking when Jasper tapped me on the shoulder, a silent order to follow him to the door. I nodded and followed, knocking on the door.

"GHOST!"

I think my heart stopped. I froze as the door flew open and only vaguely registered Jasper grabbing the back of my sweater and pulling me to the ground in order to avoid the green blast that flew from the metal… weapon, which was being held by a rather large man wearing an orange jumpsuit.

Jasper and I lay their on the ground, watching as a woman snatched the weapon away.

"Jack! I told you no ghost hunting while we're here!"

Jack groaned and into parts of the RV(?) unknown, practically ignoring us.

Slowly, I picked myself off the earth, perplexed.

"Excuse me?" Jasper started, obviously as confused as I felt. "Are you Mrs. Fenton?"

The woman turned to us. Overall, she was pretty. Her auburn colored hair was cut short and the blue jumpsuit she wore didn't take away from an impressive figure. The friendly eyes helped.

"Oh yes, I am. Sorry about Jack. He can get a little… excited sometimes. Would you happen to be this Edward I've been hearing about?"

A grin tugged at Jasper's lips. "No ma'am. I'm his brother, Jasper. We just wanted to say welcome to Washington." Jasper was still talking, but his words drowned into the background when I noticed the teenager walk around the corner.

He was my height. His dark hair fell messily into his face, blue eyes the color of electricity. He was on the slim side, further shown by the loose clothing.

I thought I was looking at myself.

"Um… hi." I said shyly. "I'm Liz." I awkwardly offered a hand, wondering where my usually brash personality had gone.

He blinked. "Danny," he said, rather curtly. He reached out and took my hand, and a blue flash of light stained my vision.

The blue engulfed everything. I couldn't even hear Jasper and Mrs. Fenton anymore. I tried to pull my hand away from Danny's but he'd disappeared also. I only knew he was their by the grip kept on my hand. Somewhere, I think I screamed.

* * *

**Okay, super short chapter, I know. Sorry about the super long wait but my creative juices towards this story went down the imaginative drain. It doesn't help that **_**Twilight**_** has kind of lost its appeal to me. I think it had something to do with the major fan-age going on, but I don't see how that many people can think Robert Pattinson is that hot. **

**Anyway, if ya'll want this story to continue you'll need to give me ideas. **


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Okay, so I have an end in sight for Phantom Blood. Perhaps two or maybe three chapters left. I dunno yet. **

**Thanks to my reviewers who still read even when I didn't upload for months. **

**dragonstar07**

**starr1095  
Angel Of Darkness Thirteen **

**bearsammi2011  
xXMidnightFireHeartxX  
Linzerj loves Warriors **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Twilight. **

**And on with the story! **

**Chapter 9**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Liz POV**

The blue gradually turned to a bright neon green. A beautiful bright swirling green that held me transfixed and slightly confused. I had just a moment to realize I was in the Ghost Zone before I was plunged down yet another tunnel-like flying experience.

It seemed hours before I came to a screeching stop, although it could've been only seconds. I found myself floating in front of a ghost.

I blinked, really hoping he wouldn't attack me. Right now I was powerless, a scrawny teenage girl. Right now, I wasn't in Phantom mode, so I could do nothing in retaliation.

"What do you want Clockwork?" The voice to my side was angry and I spun around, stunned. I'd totally forgotten Danny was right beside me. I could see him now, and it still felt like I was looking at myself. Right now though, our expressions couldn't have been more different. Where I probably looked confused and bewildered, Danny looked more angry.

I turned back to the apparent Clockwork. He was clothed in a violet cloak, a staff with a clock in the end in his hand. I would say he'd died in his mid- to late twenties, but right before my eyes he transformed into a child. Not a baby-faced adult either, but a child. In the space of a second, he shrunk and gained the aforementioned baby face, the cloak changing size right along with him.

Clockwork grinned. "Why, to introduce you to your sister of course."

Danny turned to me, face losing its mask of anger. "V-vicki?" he stuttered.

I cocked my head to the side. "Vicki?" I asked. "My name is Liz. I already told you that."

"Ah, but you are confused, Phantom." I turned to look at Clockwork again.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Who are you and what the heck is going on here?" If I had been Liz Phantom at that moment, I probably would've sent all the ghost rays I could muster toward the ghost, but I wasn't, and I couldn't without revealing who I was, so I stayed where I was at the moment.

He grinned again. "All will be answered in due time Victoria."

And he fizzled out. Right in front of my eyes, he fizzled out. I was about to say something to Danny about the whole goings-on, but then I began to fizzle out.

If you've ever fizzled out, then you known it isn't exactly the most pleasant prospect. Some people are terrified by spiders, some by heights. For me, it was seeing myself slowly disappear before my eyes that did it for me.

I tried to scream again, but nothing came out. And then I was in this… tower-like thing. I slowly turned in a small circle, getting my bearings. There were clocks everywhere and that ticking sound would probably get on my nerves after a few minutes.

I also found that Danny was beside me again and Clockwork had resumed his previous place just in front of us.

A screen just behind and to the left of the ghost flicked on, a little like a TV screen. If a TV screen could resemble a black hole that is.

"Time out," I froze. It took me a minute to realize it was my own reaction, but that I was being held in place. I couldn't move. I watched in dread as the ghost floated between Danny and I and grabbed the back of my collar.

"Everything must first be explained," he intoned and then I was thrown into the vortex, Danny by my side.

Out of body experiences aren't exactly uncommon. That feeling that you're watching yourself doing something you shouldn't be doing. This was a lot like that, but it wasn't accompanied by a feeling of guilt. But I was seeing myself, and it was weird.

The girl was slowly turning around, watching everything. She glanced around once more and allowed the ghost of grin to fall on her face. "It's Phantom Time!" she said loudly, careful not to speak to alert any possible onlookers. A neon white ring appeared around the middle of her body, then split in two traveling in opposite directions. Her t-shirt and jeans turned into a white and red jumpsuit. Her raven hair turned snowy white, her blue eyes turned a glowing green. And she was floating.

The image switched to a slightly younger version of the same girl. As many children tend to do, she was sneaking around her house, heading toward _the_ room. For as long as she could remember, she'd been banned from entering the room. It was a big no-no and wasn't to be done. But she was home from her current boarding school in Switzerland and her dad was off on business. The only staff they employed had long since gone home. She was alone, and the room was accessible.

Silently, hoping her dad hadn't put cameras in this particular hallway, she crept silently along until she reached the door.

She took a deep breath and opened it. The room was full of metal and there were things on the counters. In all, it looked like the freaky scientist labs from the sci-fi movies she watched late at night.

She slowly moved through the room. Eventually she came to a small ring-like object, about as big around as her shoulders. There were knobs on the side, like the number locks on the side of briefcases and such. Grinning ruefully, she flipped the knobs around until they read 000.

Shrugging, she set it on the floor and stepped inside it. She frowned when nothing happened. "Stuff doesn't do anything," she muttered under her breath. Reaching down, she gripped the side of the ring-thing and what felt like a shock of electricity raced through her. She screamed, then passed out. The ring was now glowing the bright green of the Ghost Zone.

Again the scene changed. In stark contrast to the others, this one was taking place outside of a hospital room. A nurse came out of the door, holding a screaming newborn in her arms. For a moment, her eyes glowed and an entity withdrew from her body, still holding the child in its arms.

A slight growl was heard of "Plasmius." The ghost turned around, and dismissing the noise, turned intangible and flew away. A moment later, another nurse emerged from the room, holding another baby nearly identical to the previous one.

Again, I felt the pulling sensation and I found myself literally pulled out of the vortex-thing, once again facing Clockwork, who had a firm hand on my collar.

But my eyes weren't for him. Instead, they were for the teenager next to me, also in Clockwork's grip.

"You're my twin," I breathed.

**Okay, so that solves the slight mystery of how Liz/Vicki got her powers. **

**Anyway, ideas are welcome. **

**And, I totally agree, Carlisle's actor is WAY better. **


	10. Changing The Past

**Okay, so I know it's been forever and I apologize. If anyone is still reading this story, you have much more patience than I've ever had. So thanks for everything stargategeeket, Angel Of Darkness Thirteen, and Linzerj for reviewing my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, which belongs to Butch Hartman, nor Twilight, which belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter Ten **

**Changing The Past**

It was nearly overwhelming, the feeling of looking into a mirror. The only difference between Danny and me was our genders. In fact, due to my lack of chest, we could've easily passed for identical twins, my longer hair aside.

Danny looked me over for moment before he spoke, taking in the shock much better than I must have been. But, when he finally spoke, it wasn't me he addressed. Instead, he spoke to Clockwork.

"We need to set this right."

A troubled expression crossed the ghost's face and he morphed into an older man, adding still to my bewilderment.

"Alas Young Phantom, I can do nothing."

It was then that I found my voice. "What do you mean we can't doing anything?" I exclaimed. "I was stolen as a baby. I should've lived a completely different life. I should've known my parents. How can you just float there and say there's nothing that can be done after you just went and explained everything?"

Clockwork's gaze turned to me. "I do not recall saying we could do nothing. My hands are tied, while you have the opportunity to change the past."

A flash of light caused me to turn and find none other than the gender-bended version of my ghost self, albeit wearing a rather different outfit. "You ready for this?" he asked me.

I chewed on my bottom lip before changing into my own ghost-self. "Let's do this." I declared.

Clockwork grinned and handed two amulets to us. These will allow you to exist outside your own time. Take care you return them."

The screen changed to show the hospital scene once again.

"I can only give you one chance of this," Clockwork explained. "If you fail, you may never know each other."

Taking a deep breath, I dropped the amulet around my neck and plunged into the portal right behind my long-lost brother.

This time, the time travel was different. Rather than the tunnel-like feel, I simply jumped into the new time, rather like jumping into a pool and opening your eyes to see the world underwater.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, turning to Danny.

Danny appeared to think for a moment. "The nurse will come out that door," he pointed. "When she's there," his finger moved to designate the point. "Vlad will stop overshadowing her and take you with him."

I blanched. "That was VLAD?" I nearly yelled, remembering just in time to keep my voice down.

Danny's eyes widened. "Yeah, you…didn't know?"

I hugged myself. "So…why did he do it?"

Danny sighed. "Dad, my dad, was the cause of Vlad's accident in college. He swore revenge after Dad," Danny's voice deepened and she shook his fist in the air, "stole the love of my life and ruined mine!"

I nodded. Well, it was a motive if anything was. I shuddered. I forced my mind back to business. "So, we wait until D-Vlad's outside and jump him?" I winched at my near-mistake. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was refer to that man as my father.

Danny nodded, solemn.

We turned invisible just as the nurse exited the room, a screaming younger-me in her arms. Her eyes glowed red for a moment before Vlad exited her body, leaving her confused. Just as soon as he revealed himself, he turned intangible and flew out the wall into the night.

With a nod to my brother, I flew after him, intent on setting things right.

We were already well away from the hospital when Vlad paused. Taking a moment, he lifted baby-me up and took a look at me. "Victoria Elizabeth Fenton, huh?" he murmured. He appeared lost in thought for a few minutes, while baby-me seemed oblivious to everything as she slept. "Doesn't Elizabeth Victoria Masters sound much better, Liza?"

I clenched my teeth and turned visible. Beside me, Danny did the same. "Hey Plasmius," he yelled.

Vlad Plasmius spun around, a baffled expression on his face. A grin appeared on his face. "I am, and you two are?"

Danny grinned ruefully. "Well, I'm known as Danny Phantom. Allow me to introduce my _twin_ sister, Vicki."

Vlad scoffed. "What are you two, guardians of the hospital? How charming. All means considered, I suggest you scurry back home."

I clenched my hand, forming a fist. "Hardly," I scoffed back. I had, of course, learned from the best. "But seeing a defenseless baby stolen from her real life, well it just breaks my heart. So, if you would be so kind."

With that, I released a green ecto-beam and growled when Vlad chuckled, turning intangible, leaving my attack useless. Danny began his own attack, flying toward Plasmius and throwing a punch.

But there was one thing we should've thought of. All this time, baby-me had been resting peacefully, when suddenly she started crying, bringing all our attentions to her. It was then that a psychotic grin appeared on Vlad's face.

"Well, if you really want the baby so much, I'll let her go."

With that, he dropped baby-me, letting her plummet to her doom, crying the whole way.

Well, fighting may never have been my forte, but speed flying came much more naturally to me. "Keep fighting Danny!" I yelled and flew in the direction of the cries.

I don't think I've ever flown like I did that night. Rushing air blew my hair straight back, my body no more than a blur.

As I edged closer, I reached out with one hand. "C'mon, faster Phantom," I thought.

After what had seemed like eternity, I caught the screaming bundle and held her close, trying in vain to sooth the screaming infant.

My gaze traveled upward to see that Danny was still locked in combat with Vlad. "Keep 'em busy for a minute!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me above baby-me's cries.

Taking a moment to get my bearings, I spun around and flew toward the hospital. As I neared, caution took over and I turned invisible and intangible as a I entered the hallway once again.

I couldn't have been more perfect. The nurse was still standing there, arguing with another nurse, holding onto baby-Danny.

"But I swear Tabitha! I had her just a moment ago!" she sounded close to tears.

The other nurse looked around frantically. "Where'd you put her? She's a baby! She didn't just get up and walk off!"

First, I would need a distraction. Floating over next to them, I grinned and said, "Boo!"

The first nurse yelped and jumped around, closer to tears now.

As she did, a floated up behind her, turned baby-me invisible, and placed her in the nurse's arms, only to turn her visible again, still screaming.

The other nurse opened her mouth to reprimand the nurse, which would have undoubtly caused her to cry, but I missed everything.

Instead, the inside of my mind exploded. I opened my mouth in a soundless cry and clamped my hands over my ears as the scene faded.

**Okay, well, there ya have it, ladies and gents! **


	11. Epilogue: The Real Beginning

**Okay, well here's the non-necessary-but-still-needs-to-be-there epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Twilight or Danny Phantom. **

**Epilogue**

Click.

"Seen it."

Click.

"Seen it."

I groaned. "Hey Tuck, if you're not going to watch anything, why don't we put in a movie or something?"

"But we've seen-"

Tucker's answer was cut off at a bang from the basement. A few minutes later, my parents emerged, looking disappointed, but not injured.

"Hey are you guys okay?" My twin brother's question was ignored as my parents trudged up the stairs.

"What are they working on down there?" Sam, short for Samantha and my best friend, asked, perplexed.

Danny and I shrugged in unison. "I never know what they're working on," I answered.

Sam sighed. "Well, it's bound to be more interesting than what we're doing up here."

"Seen it."

Danny looked toward the basement, "Wouldn't hurt to check it out I guess."

Five minutes later, the four of us were staring into the newest addition to the Fenton Family Ghost Equipment. Well, I think that's what it was.

"I wonder what that's supposed to do." Sam asked.

What we were looking at was nothing like the past equipment my parents had created. This was a big hole in the side of the basement.

Danny edged forward, followed closely by Tucker.

"It looks kind of like the gate off _Stargate_," Tucker mused.

"Let's check it out!" Sam said brightly, contrary to her Goth appearance.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. "Well, we should probably wear some sort of protection."

I snorted, attempting to hold back a "That's what she said" comment, and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a couple black and white jumpsuits. "These are the only two that'll probably fit," I explained, tossing one to Danny.

Gulping, I pulled the jumpsuit on and zipped the front on.

Standing in front of the…thing… for a moment, I almost pulled back when Danny took a step forward.

"Hey, maybe this isn't the best idea."

My statement fell on deaf ears.

"Danny, I'm getting a weird feeling about this." I stepped forward, following Danny into the hole.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, I am too. But when has Mom and Dad's stuff ever worked."

And the next thing I knew was pain.

After that, I was waking up to see Sam and Tucker's faces looking down at me. Danny was lying beside me.

"What…happened?"

Without waiting for an answer, I struggled to my feet, bringing my eyes level the mirror on the other side of the room.

And the rest was history.

Upstairs, a frustrated Maddy Fenton was opening the mail. After reading one letter, she called out to her husband. "Hey Jack! Bella's getting married!"

"Bella who?"

And the rest was history.

**And that's the finish of Phantom Blood, the first story I updated here on fanfiction. **

**Thank you to all the people who ever reviewed this story and urged me to keep going. Merry Christmas you guys, or Happy Holidays, if you prefer. **


End file.
